


Home

by NeverInNeverland



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Future, Home, M/M, No Cheating With Rebecca White, after prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverInNeverland/pseuds/NeverInNeverland
Summary: Robron drabble. Short and sweet. After prison fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Emmerdale or any of the characters.

A single beam of light entered the room through a break in the curtains, ever so slightly illuminating the room. The wind rustled outside, like the tired man in the bed.

 

“It’s not real” Aaron breathed heavily, unclenching his sweaty fingers from the now crumpled sheets.

 

He turned around, watching his husband sleep peacefully beside him. Together in their bed. ‘Their bed’. Wow. A month ago, he was banged up in prison. Dreaming to be home, in this bed, to leave all the misery behind.

 

Now, finally here, his dreams are plagued with nightmares, of him. Gordon. The feeling of his cell burned into his mind.

 

“He can’t hurt me anymore” Aaron muttered defiantly.

 

Aaron grasped Robert’s hand lovingly.  Reassuring himself. The blonde mumbled an incoherent sigh in response, moving to sleep on his back, keeping Aaron’s hand safely in place.

 

Aaron moved over so that his head was resting lightly onto his husband’s chest. Robert instantly snuggled his whole body towards the new found warmth.

 

“I’m home”.


End file.
